The present disclosure relates to a method and a composition for tuning the curing time of resin systems, and more particularly to a nano-clay and resin composition containing an epoxy resin and a method for their preparation.
Wells are drilled at various depths to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations. Hydrocarbons may be produced through a wellbore traversing the subterranean formations. These subterranean zones often contain unconsolidated particulate matter that can migrate out with hydrocarbon. To mitigate the issue of particulate migration, several resin systems have been developed to consolidate particulate matter in the wells.